lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford the evil blood dog
Hi. I am here to tell the storie of what happened to me a few weeks ago. One day I was looking in a second hand shop. And I found this VHS tape. It was titled "clifford the big red dog" and i knew some one who would love it... My little sister. So i brought it and took it home with me As soon as i got home i gave it too my little sister. Just seconds after i went up to my room. And i heard the theme song. It sounded creepy "Hi, my name is Emily Elizabeth, and this is Clifford, my big red dog) Clifford needed Emily, so she chose him for her own And her love made Clifford grow so big That the Howards had to leave their home Clifford's the best friend anyone could know He's the greatest dog ever I really think so Clifford's so loyal, he's there when you call I love Clifford the Big Red Dog! So they packed up the family car And the Howards left the city They moved to Birdwell Island And found many new friends There to greet Clifford and Emily Clifford's so much fun He's a friend to us all I love Clifford the Big Red Dog!" But it went backwards. Nine mins later i heared my little sister screaming and crying. I asked her wnat was wrong and she said this "His eyes were red and black, his fur was covered in blood!!" I watched it for myself to see what was so bad. It started up and the theme song played backwards again. In a demonic voice Nine mins in to it i saw what she saw. Except you could see his teeth. I took the VHS out and i ran it over. And burnt it out of fear. I never knew what else happened in it but i glad i dont. I still see the creepy looking clifford in my dreams. And my little sister is having nightmares of him... The next day I decided to go back to the store. I asked them this "WHY THE HELL IS THIS DEMONIC?!? WAS THIS MADE BY SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THEN THE CREATOR OF CLIFFORD?!" And I ran around the store screaming "DON'T BUY THE CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG VHS" at the store I say a Clifford plush. I brought her that. Because she really loves Clifford oh boy that was a huge mistake. Little did I know it was haunted. I brought it home. She was scared of the plushie because of the VHS. And one night I woke up to hear laughing. Demonic laughing. I rushed to my little sisters room. And I saw the plushie with a butcher's knife. I grabbed the plush and ripped it apart. And burned it. I got my home blessed and nothing else happened. Untill one day... I received a package in the mail. I opened it and saw a bodypart of a dog. And a picture of a demonic looking clifford. I got my home blessed AGAIN I will never ever again buy her anything to do with Clifford the big red dog. THE END please tell me what You think of this story in the comments Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Blood Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:DIALOGUE!